


His kindness kills him

by tofusoup



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami is suffering, Angst, Chabashira is a good friend, Gen, Last Name Basis, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, no beta we die like men, they are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusoup/pseuds/tofusoup
Summary: Amami often described as selfless by his friends and coworkers. Beautiful man with charming smile, helpful nature, knowledgeable and very kind personality.So kind that people took advantage on it. In many aspects.And Chabashira was devastated by it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko, Amami Rantaro/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	His kindness kills him

Amami has always been an altruistic person. It's as if "selfish" is something Amami will never do— it never even exists in his dictionary— which are both a good and a bad habit he picked up since he was just a young boy. His patience had been forged by his twelve younger sisters. A man with a patience of a saint.

Amami often described as selfless by his friends and coworkers. Akamatsu even nicknamed him “A laid back and relaxed ambivert". Beautiful man with charming smile, helpful nature, knowledgeable and very kind personality.

So kind that people took advantage on it. In many aspects.

That's why Chabashira calls him a lovefool. Sadly, she has her further reason to call Amami a fool with little self-respect.

According to Amami’s sweet love story, he has been in a relationship with his first romantic partner ever. It’s a man who— according to Amami’s sweet love story— will soon engage him; tying a knot and swear to live together for the rest of their life. His words are revolting in her ears, it makes her always reminds Amami that he would never be as poetic as Saihara. Nevertheless, she really wished her best friend for happiness.

However, Chabashira starts to learn that the rotten human— known as Amami's lover, is actually having an affair with another woman all this time.

They both –Chabashira and that lowly scum— know Amami is rather inexperience in both romantic relationship and sharing intimacy. Being a sly manipulative he is, he gets to enjoy all of Amami’s poured effort into the relationship.

Those degenerate’s lies are worse than Ouma. He lies ever so smoothly all the time. It disgusts her.

_He knows that Amami puts a plenty amount of efforts into relationship until Amami himself has blinded by his sick love and sugarcoated words._

She still remembers those time.

.

.

It happened last week. There was a moment where Chabashira saw that degenerate and his woman walking together with an overly flirty gestures. His hand was wrapped around her tiny waist, rubbing it up and down slowly. The woman looked coquettish as well, obviously tried to impress the man beside her with the short skirt and her seamless thigh under those net stocking. Lovely face with plump lip ready to be ravished at any time.

Although her blood was starting to boil that time, Chabashira didn't like being prejudice towards them, so she decided that maybe she was just overthinking something unnecessary.

And yet, the moment her eyes caught the two of them entering a nearest love hotel, Chabashira hastily took a picture of them with her phone.

That night, the impatient Chabashira stormed up to Amami's apartment. The loud clacking of her boots indicated how angry she was. Without minding various glare towards her, she stomped hard when entering the main door then to the lift.

Arriving at the 15th floor, she went to her best friend's room, then knocked the door so hard as if she wanted to destroy the door. Her gesture was petulant, as she tapped her foot angrily while hearing a taken aback, “Who’s there?”

Then the door clicked, opened and revealing Amami who was confused at the whole situation. The moment he saw Chabashira, he just offered her his usual amiable smile as his slightly widen eyes started soften while reminding her to keep the volume down.

They entered his (His and that rotten degenerate's) room and without hesitation, Chabashira shoved the phone in front of his face.

She didn’t saw Amami’s face because she saw red immediately. She spat harshly, cursing at her phone, pointing at the man in the picture; while lecturing Amami about an option to just dump the despicable man.

After for a solid 5 minutes of cursing and threw all of her wrath, the room became empty with only silence dominating the whole room. It was suffocating. But what she didn't understand was the smile that curved on his face. His smile was so sorrowful, tired and glum as he only managed to say, "You've come all the way here just for this? Well, that was very kind of you. Thank you so much…"

Those smile again. Though, it looked so— so empty. Empty as bottomless pit. She didn't understand. Why didn't he scream? Or cry? Or shout? She's his best friend right?

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Don't worry about it"

She didn't understand. They both always shared secret when coming out from the closet. They always do. She cried on him when Yumeno rejected her. He told her his story when he had an unrequited love for one of his male classmate in college.

So why he decided being steadfast? Why? She couldn’t accept this. Unforgivable. How dare he hurt her best friend.

Yet he just stood there. Dumbfounded. Unable to process anything.

This triggered her even more. Unable to contain anymore anger, she let out all of her frustration.

_“Break up with him!”, “He doesn’t deserve you, Amami-_ san _!”, “Don’t you see?! He betrayed you!”, “I should’ve punch him right there”, “All of his words are just lies!”, “Unfaithful bastard, I’ll seriously kill him.”_

Her desperate shout and perplexed mind was interrupted by a shaky voice, "Thank you so much, Chabashira- _san_. Don't worry, I'll break up with him as soon as he comes back here..."

_Liar._

Amami would ask that degenerate to stay.

Because Amami is a fool. He had created his own Heavenly hell as his sweet comfort and source of love from that degenerate. The Hell is too deep. Deep enough he couldn't get out of it.

\---

They didn't communicate for 2 days, but she knew why. She spent her every hour— every seconds— contemplating whether she should come to Amami’s side and lent her strength or just stayed as Amami’s demand.

On the third day, she received a message. It was from Amami. The content was simple, asking if he could come over to her place.

She typed immediately, replied the text with a short "Yes"

Then she waited. She waited as anxiety crept inside her. 5 minutes felt like 5 hours. Honestly, she didn't know what to respond. Her intuition told her that Amami came to report her something regarding their talk. Should she be happy when they broke up? Or sad when they managed to restore their broken relationship?

_What would she respond for whatever would come from the Chartreuse haired male?_

She was so deep in thought. The only thing that manage to release her mind from an invisible cage was a weak knock at her door. She stood up straight. Heart beating so fast, she braced herself but almost tripped herself as she tied her messy hair.

The moment she opened the door, she was aghast. She felt a little tears had gathered on the corner of her eyes.

Amami looked so exhausted. His face was puffy as if he had cried all day and night. His lips were pale, as well as his skin complexion. The emerald eyes no longer shining, as they only filled with desperation, dejection and despondency. Messy green hair hidden behind that big hoodie.

The gesture he presented obviously told her that he hadn't slept.

Chabashira choked at the miserable man. She hugged him tightly and Amami responded immediately.

"That insolent… he left me."

She sniffed.

"S-Said he prefer girls more than me."

Amami’s voice started shaking. She only sobbed.

"S-Said that he used me as a rebound."

Chabashira stayed silent, slowly gripping her hand tighter around the taller male. She could feel Amami's warm tears sliding down as he choked between his words.

"He only— he only wants my money because a-apparently I'm filthy rich"

The male gripped tighter, depicting he was so lonely.

_Pitiful._

Chabashira cursed that swine with all curse words she could think of.

"Said he only loved my face and that I'm so kind he used me for this 2 years!"

She let him yell, letting him took his frustration out.

"Why?! Why bother dating me then? Why do I have to fall for him anyway?! Worst thing is I still asked him to stay with me!"

She cried. Amami sobbed even louder. His voice was hoarse, body shaking uncontrollably. His breathing was erratic, as his legs started to wobble unable to hold his weight.

He then slowly breaking down on his knee, letting all of his tears pulled by gravitation. His voice getting more broken, cut off by a static stuttering and wheezing. It was breathless for him, so he gripped Chabashira tighter, searching for something to hold onto.

Her eyes couldn’t believe the calm and composed Amami could be this vulnerable. So vulnerable Chabashira couldn’t stand it.

"I love him... I still do… I really do... I'm willing to give him my everything.”

_One, two, three, fifty, one hundred — uncountable number — of sacrificial and true love from Amami to him. Chabashira witnessed them herself._

“He's one of the people who fight for me during my argument against my father…"

Of course Chabashira knew this. His family relationship was never good. It was always stranded since the first time they met.

"But look at him— he's nothing different than my father... and turns out all of his words and defense for me are just nonsense to tie me to him. To make me feel some sort of gratefulness so I can fall for him..."

He sobbed again and again. The hiccups sound very painful it sliced her heart.

_Their hearts._

_Piece by piece._

They stayed like that. Chabashira was there, patting his back again and again. Accompanying Amami in his mourning; calming his every hopeless plea for his vile beloved.

.

.

Amami is a fool, and the unfair punishment he has to receive is a broken heart and betrayal.

And now, she can only wonder aimlessly how much time would it take for Amami to recover

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings,
> 
> Yes, I'm Amami trash  
> Yes, I long for happy Amami, but I want to make sad Amami too sometimes  
> Come join me :)  
> Oh this may or may not have a sequel  
> Lastly, I'm sorry if you found any mistake in my grammar  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
